Emil Blonsky (Earth-TRN008)
, | Relatives = Nadia Blonsky (wife, deceased); unborn child (deceased) | Universe = Earth-TRN008 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly The Vault | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Hair = None | Hair2 = (as Abomination); BrownCategory:Brown Hair (Blonsky) | UnusualSkinColour = Green | UnusualSkinColour2 = (as Abomination) | UnusualFeatures = The Abomination has green, scaly skin, two toes on each foot, webbed ears, and a ridged brow. He also possesses a massively muscled body with proportions considerably beyond those of an ordinary human. | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Military officer | Education = | Origin = Human mutated by gamma rays | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Radical Entertainment | First = | Last = | HistoryText = Emil Blonsky was the head, with Gen. Thunderbolt Ross, of the Division, a specialized branch of the National Security Agency dealing with the threat of mutated humans. When first attempted to capture the Hulk, Blonsky and the Division were easily beaten and the Hulk escaped. Berated by Ross for allowing the Hulk to escape, Blonsky angrily grabbed a vial from the remains of Banner's cabin and was blasted by a massive dose of gamma rays. After a verbal fight with Gen. Ross, Blonsky lost control and transformed in the massive Abomination. The Abomination went on a rampage until the Hulk arrived and a fight erupted between them, neither of the foes seeming to gain an advantage. As the battle continued, the Hulk got fueled by his anger and eventually defeated the Abomination by punching him into a wall that then collapses. When the battle was over, Blonsky transformed to his human form before his men can arrive and blamed the Abomination's rampage on the Hulk. Blonsky began losing his grip as he escalated the war with the Hulk, going as far as murdering his own bodyguard Mercy and preparing for martial law in the city. When Banner was captured and taken to the Vault, Blonsky prepared to discover the secrets of controlling gamma-based transformations because he wants to save his pregnant wife, Nadia (the mysterious "Mission Directive") from her ovarian cancer. Then Blonsky exposed Nadia to gamma radiation in hopes of curing her. Instead, it transformed her into an aquatic mutant. Nadia and the child she was carrying eventually died. Having lost everything he loved, Blonsky blamed Banner for his misery and transforms back into the highly mutated Abomination. The Abomination grew to three times his original size. Blaming Banner for his misery and vowing vengeance, the Abomination headed for the local dam where he fought the Hulk and the Ross' Division and after a long enduring fight, despite his increased size, was beaten by the Hulk. Refusing to give up, the Abomination smashed the dam apart and disappeared in the oncoming flood, apparently drowning. However the Hulk creates a landslide to stop the flow of water, saving the city. Blonsky's ultimate fate is unknown. | Powers = The gamma radiation that mutated the Abomination's body fortified his cellular structure and added, from some as yet unknown source, many ounces of bone marrow and tissue to his body. Unlike the Hulk's, the Abomination's transformation has proved stable, he cannot change back and forth between his human state and superhuman state (having however changed infrequently between Blonsky and Abomination before the transformation was complete). The Abomination possesses vast superhuman strength, enabling him to lift approximately 100 tons. Although the Abomination's strength surpasses that of the Hulk at the Hulk's normal "calm" functional level, the Hulk has specially adapted adrenal gland whose secretions trigger the release of far greater amounts of physical strength than that of the Hulk's normal level to correspond to his heightened emotional states, while Abomination does not. Hence, the Abomination's strength does not fluctuate like the Hulk's. The Abomination great strength also extends into the highly developed and powerful muscles of his legs, enabling him to leap great distances. The Abomination's highly advanced musculature produces vastly less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. He is capable of physically exerting himself at peak capacity for several weeks before the built up fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. In addition to great strength, the Abomination's bodily tissues are substantially harder and more resistant to injury than the tissues of an ordinary human. While similar to the Hulk in almost every way, the Abomination differs from the Hulk in three ways: his transformation is permanent; his strength doesn't increase with anger as the Hulk does; he regenerates from damage at a slower rate than the Hulk. When Blonsky stopped fighting the personality that developed from his mutation, it resulted him growing to three times his original height. While his greater size made him more powerful, he was still just as fast as he was as in his original size. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = The Abomination is the central villain of the game, in which he is voiced, both as Emil Blonsky and the Abomination, by Ron Perlman. The game retells a definitive origin of the Abomination character, and ties directly into Peter David's Abomination focused sister-story entitled "Hulk: Destruction". Combined, the two redefine Abomination's origin in one consistent story. The Abomination reaches new levels of power in the game. He initially appears as approximately 12' tall as with his classic manifestation - and the ability to intermittently transform back into human form. In one of the cutscenes, Blonsky was talking to a creature called Mission Directive. Also, he hears the voice of his wife, Nadia, say that Blonsky was so addicted to power that he became an Abomination. Due to the instability of his condition he later appears in much larger and more visibly mutated version of the Abomination, standing approximately 25-30' tall, with appropriately increased levels of physical power. Blonsky's inner being tricks him into thinking that Ross and Banner were the ones who tried to hurt him. Also, it tricks Blonsky into thinking that his enemies are trying to take away his career. At the final level, Abomination tries to kill everyone in the city by destroying the nearby dam, and the player as the Hulk must delay this long enough to allow the city to be evacuated. When the Abomination is finally defeated, a cutscene shows him destroying the dam and seemingly escaping in the flood. Finishing the game gives the player a code, enabling them to play as the Abomination as he appears at the start of the game. This does not alter the story, and you are still referred to as the Hulk. The Ultimates and Ultimates 2 artist Bryan Hitch supplied most of the character designs for Ultimate Destruction, and the design for the Abomination's initial appearance in the game greatly resembles Hitch's later depiction of the Ultimate Abomination in Ultimates 2; the Ultimate Abomination design adds a tail and long tongue to the Ultimate Destruction version, as well as increasing the character's overall size and upper body proportions. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:2005 Character Debuts Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability